Edvard VII.
mini|desno|250px|Edvard VII. Edvard VII. (Albert Edvard; London, 9. studenog 1841. - London, 6. svibnja 1910.), kralj Ujedinjenog Kraljevstva i britanskih prekomorskih dominiona, te car Indije od majčine smrti do svoje smrti. Bio je prvi (i de jure jedini) britanski monarh iz dinastije Sachsen-Coburg-Gotha, koja je nakon njegove smrti preimenovana u Windsor. Djetinjstvo Edvard je rođen u jutro 9. studenog 1841. godine kao drugo dijete, ali prvi sin kraljice Viktorije i njenog supruga, princa Alberta. Kraljica Viktorija je proglasila svoga sina kraljevićem od Walesa 8. prosinca 1841. godine. Kao sin princa Alberta nosio je titule princa od Sachsencoburga i Gothe, te vojvode od Saksonije. Godine 1863. odrekao se svog nasljednog prava na vojvodstvo Sachsencoburg i Gotha u korist mlađeg brata, čime je izbjegnuta personalna unija između tog vojvodstva i Ujedinjenog Kraljevstva. Kraljica Viktorija je odlučila da će njen sin dobiti obrazovanje koje će ga pripremiti za buduću ulogu ustavnog monarha. Njegovo obrazovanje nadgledao je otac, ali Edvard se nije isticao kao njegova starija sestra Viktorija. Njegovi roditelji imali su prilično nerealistična očekivanja u pogledu Edvardovih sposobnosti. Edvard je, bez obzira na to, tijekom života točno govorio francuski i njemački jezik. Godine 1861. upisan je na koledž Trinity. Edvard je želio vojnu karijeru, ali želje mu nisu uzimane u obzir jer je bio prijestolonasljednik, te je ohrabrivan da izučava politiku. Iste godine aranžiran je njegov sastanak sa njegovom budućom suprugom kraljevnom Aleksandrom od Danske. U tom periodu kraljica Viktorija i princ Albert su već bili aranžirali brak između Edvarda i Aleksandre. Mladost i brak U prosincu 1861. godine umro je princ Albert, Edvardov otac. Kraljica Viktorija je bila neutješna i nosila je crninu četrdeset godina - do kraja života. Za njegovu smrt Viktorija je počela kriviti Edvarda, za čije je razuzdano mladenačko ponašanje vjerovala da je negativno utjecalo na Albertovo zdravlje. Odnos između majke, monarhinje, i njenog sina, prijestolonasljednika, tada se naglo pogoršao. Viktorija se povukla iz javnog života, ali nije dozvoljavala da njeno mjesto zauzme Edvard. Poslala ga je na turneju po Bliskom istoku, a nakon povratka sklopljene su njegove zaruke sa kraljevnom Aleksandrom. Edvard je oženio Aleksandru 10. ožujka 1863. godine. Njihov brak dočekan je sa neodobravanjem u nekim krugovima, budući da je većina Viktorijine rodbine bila njemačkog podrijetla, a Njemačka je u tom periodu bila u sukobu sa Danskom. Kraljević i kraljevna od Walesa vodili su ekstravagantan društveni život, što je često ljutilo konzervativnu Viktoriju. Edvard je imao nekoliko ljubavnica tijekom svog bračnog života. Suprugu je varao relativno diskretno, ali nije mogao spriječiti glasine u javnosti ni nagađanja tiska. Aleksandra je, smatra se, znala za sve muževe ljubavnice. Edvard nikada nije priznao nijedno od djece koje su njegove ljubavnice rađale, ali se pretpostavljalo da je Sonia Keppel, baka Camille, vojvotkinje od Cornwalla, bila njegovo vanbračno dijete. Edvard je počeo mijenjati svoju ostarjelu majku na javnim ceremonijama i okupljanjima. Kraljica Viktorija, međutim, sinu nije dopustila da aktivno sudjeluje u vođenju države sve do 1898. godine. Godine 1864. Edvard je razbjesnio majku kada je na skupu po pitanju sukoba između Danske i Njemačke stao na stranu Danske, dok je njegova majka podržavale Nijemce. Iste godine sukobio se sa majkom kada mu je ona izričito zabranila da se sastane sa Garibaldijem. U zimu 1871. Edvard se zarazio trbušnim tifusom, koji je prije ubio njegovog oca. Bolest prijestolonasljednika izazvala je veliku zabrinutost nacije, pogotovo kada je jedan od muškaraca iz Edvardove pratnje umro od te bolesti. Za vrijeme bolesti Edvardov odnos sa majkom se malo poboljšao, a njegovo ozdravljenje dočekano je sa olakšanjem. Obilježeno je proslavama širom kraljevstva. Po ozdravljenju Edvard je oko sebe okupio političare iz svih krugova i stranka, uključujući i republikance, te tako doprinijeo porastu svoje popularnosti među narodom i državnicima. Kao kraljević od Walesa Edvard je otvarao koledže i uživao u golfu, kockanju, lovu i konjskim trkama. Godine 1875. Edvard je otputovao u Indiju na osmomjesečnu turneju. Njegovi savjetnici divili su se kraljevićevoj sposobnosti da sve ljude tretira jednako, bez obzira na boju kože i religiju, a sam on se žalio na način na koji su se Britanci odnosili prema Indijcima. Turneja je završila uspješno i njegova majka je zato od strane indijskog parlamenta dobila titulu indijske carice. Godine 1892. kraljević i kraljevna od Walesa izgubili su sina, Alberta Viktora, samo šest mjeseci nakon njegovih zaruka sa kraljevnom Marijom od Tecka. Smrt najstarijeg sina teško je pogodila Edvarda i Aleksandru. Njegovo mjesto u nasljednom nizu popunio je Edvardov drugi sin, kraljević Đuro, te je ubrzo bio zaručen sa kraljevnom Marijom. Edvard je bio meta neuspjelog atentata u Belgiji 4. travnja 1900. godine. Atentator, Jean-Baptiste Sipido, prosvjedovao je protiv Burskog rata. Vladavina Kraljica Viktorija umrla je 22. siječnja 1901. godine - Edvard je istog trenutka postao kralj Ujedinjenog Kraljevstva i car Indije. U trenutku ustoličenja imao je 59 godina - više nego ijedan drugi prijestolonasljednik u povijesti britanske monarhije. Odlučio je vladati kao Edvard VII., a ne kao Albert Edvard, kako je to njegova majka Viktorija zamišljala, pravdajući svoju odluku rekavši da želi da ime Albert asocira samo na njegovog oca. Njegovom rednom broju suprostavili su se pojedinci u Škotskoj i sama Škotska crkva (čiji je Edvard bio poglavar), tvrdeći da bi trebao biti Edvard I. pošto škotskim teritorijem prethodno nije vladao nijedan Edvard. Sličan problem javit će se kada četiri desetljeća poslije na tron sjedne Edvardova praunuka, Elizabeta II. Uprkos raznim skandalima koje je izazvao kao kraljević od Walesa, Edvard je kao kralj bio dobro primljen. Neko vrijeme po dolasku na tron mogao je sebi priuštiti lagodan i rastrošan život, budući da je njegova majka u trenutku smrti otplatila sve dugove kraljevske obitelji i čak zadužila državu. U stvari, smatra se da je Edvard bio prvi kralj koji je na tron došao, a da nije morao isplaćivati dugove svog prethodnika. Edvardovi financijeri su bili Židovi, a u vrijeme porasta anti-semitističkog raspoloženja kraljevo druženje sa Židovima je bilo otvoreno kritizirano. Edvard VII. i njegova supruga Aleksandra okrunjeni su 9. kolovoza 1902. godine u Westminsterskoj opatiji. Krunidba je prvobitno bila planirana za 26. lipnja, ali samo dva dana prije predviđene ceremonije Edvardu je dijagnosticirano zapaljenje slijepog crijeva. Zahvaljujući razvoju anestezije i antiseptika u proteklih pet desetljeća, Edvard je mogao biti operiran i spašen, iako su takve operacije tada često bile smrtonosne. Kralj se oporavio za nekoliko tjedana. Edvardovi glavni politički interesi ležali su u okviru vojnih i mornaričkih pitanja. Njegov najvažniji posjet stranoj zemlji bio je onaj Francuskoj, 1903. godine. Pomogla je stvaranju određenog saveza između dviju država i uklanjanju svake mogućnosti za rat tijekom Edvardove vladavine. Sporazum potpisan 8. travnja 1904. godine izolirao je Britaniju od državnih afera na kontinentu i pokušao balansirati sa rastućim carstvima Njemačke i Austro-Ugarske. Edvard i Aleksandra su bili rodbinski povezani sa gotovo svakim europskim monarhom - Edvard preko majke, a Aleksandra preko oca. Edvard je stoga dobio nadimak "ujak Europe", oživljavajući uspomenu na majčin popularni nadimak "baka Europe". Edvard, međutim, nije bio u najboljim odnosima sa svim rođacima. Njegov napeti odnos sa sinom svoje starije sestre, njemačkim carem Wilhelmom II., pojačavao je tenzije između Britanije i Njemačke. Godine 1908. Edvard je posjetio sina suprugine sestre, ruskog cara Nikolaja II., te postao prvi britanski monarh koji je posjetio Rusiju. Edvard se kao kralj aktivno uplitao u pitanje reforme mornarice i vojske, iako se rijetko uplitao u političke afere. Njegovi pogledi na neka državna pitanja toga vremena bila su relativno liberalna. Nije bio rasist, ali nije podržavao inicijativu ženskog prava glasa. Dana 6. svibnja 1910. godine Edvard je pretrpio nekoliko srčanih udara. Umro je petnaest minuta prije ponoći, u noći između 6. i 7. svibnja, a naslijedio ga je najstariji preživjeli sin, Đuro V. Kategorija:Sachsen-Coburg-Gothaevci Kategorija:Slobodni zidari ar:إدوارد السابع من المملكة المتحدة bg:Едуард VII bs:Edvard VII od Ujedinjenog Kraljevstva ca:Eduard VII del Regne Unit cs:Eduard VII. cy:Edward VII, brenin y Deyrnas Unedig da:Edvard 7. af Det Forenede Kongerige de:Eduard VII. el:Εδουάρδος Ζ΄ του Ηνωμένου Βασιλείου en:Edward VII of the United Kingdom eo:Eduardo la 7-a es:Eduardo VII del Reino Unido et:Edward VII fi:Edvard VII fr:Édouard VII du Royaume-Uni ga:Éadbhard VII na Ríochta Aontaithe gd:Eideard VII gl:Eduardo VII do Reino Unido he:אדוארד השביעי, מלך הממלכה המאוחדת hu:VII. Eduárd brit király id:Edward VII dari Britania Raya is:Játvarður 7. Bretlandskonungur it:Edoardo VII del Regno Unito ja:エドワード7世 (イギリス王) ko:영국의 에드워드 7세 la:Eduardus VII (rex Britanniarum) lv:Eduards VII Vindzors mr:एडवर्ड सातवा, इंग्लंड nl:Eduard VII van het Verenigd Koninkrijk nn:Edvard VII av Storbritannia no:Edvard VII av Storbritannia nrm:Douard VII du Rouoyaume Unni pl:Edward VII pt:Eduardo VII do Reino Unido ro:Eduard al VII-lea al Regatului Unit ru:Эдуард VII simple:Edward VII of the United Kingdom sr:Едвард VII sv:Edvard VII av Storbritannien th:สมเด็จพระเจ้าเอ็ดเวิร์ดที่ 7 แห่งสหราชอาณาจักร tr:VII. Edward ur:ایڈورڈ ہشتم zh:爱德华七世 (英国)